


Anger cannot be contained (repressing "bad" emotions is not good for you)

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Morality | Patton Sanders, Aromantic Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Bad Parenting, Blood, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Has ADHD, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Deceit | Janus Sanders, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Dr. Emile Picani, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Other, Pansexual Morality | Patton Sanders, Patton fucking snaps, Psychological Trauma, Trans Male Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Violence, autor is both trans and autistic, let me project into remus logan and patton, patton and virgil are qpp, patton is chaotic and a punk and i love him, remus and roman are latinos just because im latino and i like this headcanon, remy janus and virgil are all sibilings, they are my comfort characters, theyre all teenagers, this is intruality because as a fandom i think we lack intruality content, this will probably become a chat fic, virgil is half chinese
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patton was forced by his parents into a role, he was forced to be the good kid and wasn't allowed to show any 'bad' feeling, but as we know, repression is not good for you.akaPatton snaps.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Anger cannot be contained (repressing "bad" emotions is not good for you)

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so if i made any mistake please tell me

Patton was used to feeling this, he spent so many years being forced to be nice and sweet, being forced to play as the ‘dumb boy’ who is just there to serve looks. If he tried to go against it his parents would freak out, they would scream at him, call him names, and even if rarely, they would punch him. 

For so long he thought that this was normal or that he deserved it, but as the years go by he started to feel this weird feeling growing inside of him, it beggined with him screaming at other people - he would feel relieved, full - of course this people weren’t his parents, he would never build the courage to go against them, maybe he would try to stand up by himself when it comes to his mother, but never against his father, and even still, she would just manipulate him into believing that he was wrong and she was right. It was useless.

With the years going by this irrational anger just grew inside him, it became too much for him to handle and one day he snapped, he broke his door, ripped his stuffed animals, and cried for hours. He never felt so relieved. That’s what his soul has been craving, he needed this, he didn’t want to stop feeling this, he felt so unique, powerful. The blood on his hand from punching the door looked so vivid, so pretty; the pain felt like an anesthetic, its stopped his other senses. He wanted to feel it again.

**Author's Note:**

> will try to update this regurlaly, i kinda liked the concept and i need somethig to distract myself from my thoughts, my family and the world.


End file.
